Intervention: Session 18
In Session 18, the Heroes fight the Archdemon and learn the full story of how they came to be where they are. Plot With the Archdemon leading the darkspawn through Kirkwall, Maximilian rallies the others to defend the city. Plimm, Vic, and Cogs go to Lowtown. Jodie and Naythen go to the docks. Maelstrom, Archer, and Gwenhaël's mother go to Hightown. The Heroes confront the Archdemon directly. Sunia, being a Grey Warden, sacrifices herself and delivers the killing blow to the dragon. After the battle, Caen is nowhere to be found. The Heroes are celebrated, but they are contacted once again by Morrigan. She explains that she is not truly Morrigan, but Flemeth. She also explains the complicated circumstances that lead to the Heroes traveling through time. Originally, the Heroes united in 9:30 Dragon and killed the Architect, preventing the Fifth Blight from starting in the first place. Being a plague demon, Justiel would have thrived during the blight. He possessed an ancestor of Naythen's, another somniari, and gained some foresight. He knew he would be long gone by the time the blight began. He tricked Naythen's ancestor into sealing him away in the dwarven vaults until he wished to be released. After he is released, he possesses Hector to develop the time ritual. In 9:31 Dragon, the ritual is complete and Justiel removes the Heroes from 9:10 Dragon. They are pulled into the Fade and corrupted to do his bidding. In this new timeline, the blight begins in 9:30 Dragon, but is quickly ended a year later by Cail Cousland and Alistair Theirin. In this timeline, Hector died during the events at the Circle Tower and did not complete the time ritual. Justiel forces the corrupted Gwenhaël and Delwyn to finish it. They succeed in 9:32 Dragon, but the corrupted Heroes are all pulled in and displace their past selves into the future. In this current timeline, the corrupted Heroes killed prominent figures such as Cail, Alistair, and Schaly Hawke. They attempted to kill Morrigan, but Flemeth killed the corrupted Heroes in the Korcari Wilds. Their bodies were found by Liam and Dominique and they recover the notes on the time ritual, which eventually finds its way to Denerim. Meanwhile, Cail and Morrigan from the first alternate timeline are unaffected while in the Crossroads. Cail leaves in an attempt to fix things but disappears from existence. Morrigan sends Belim to stop Lyeldan from releasing Justiel, but he fails. In the current timeline, Flemeth possesses Morrigan and enters the Crossroads. She meets the alternate Morrigan and is forced to kill her. Flemeth realizes the only way she can stop Justiel is to guide Naythen through his dreams. Flemeth presents three choices to the Heroes. They can restore the original timeline (and be removed from time until their original selves die) and risk a more devastating blight in the far future, they can restore the alternate timeline that sees the blight ended in a single year, or they can maintain the timeline that they are in.